


Keep Quiet

by Darrasu



Category: RWBY
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, closet makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrasu/pseuds/Darrasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune's a little noisy, but Cardin knows how to keep him under control so no one hears them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet

"Cardin—"

The leader’s speech is cut off when a hand covers his mouth, willing to keep him quiet. It was so  _hard_ keeping Jaune from making any noise, and the larger male knew that—but to him, it was merely another challenge to overcome, to keep the scraggly blond boy from making any noise while they hid out in the supplies closet. Jaune pinned back against the only empty space on the wall, a large hand cupped over his mouth as the other is trailing down his waist, causing a slight shiver to wrack through his frame. 

Though, what  _really_ gets Cardin going is when he kisses Jaune’s neck, letting his hand finally fall from the other’s lips, the blond having to bite back the soft moan that wishes to escape—but he can’t, not unless they want to be caught by students or teachers roaming the halls.

"Best stay quiet,  _Jauney-boy.”_

Cardin’s hot breath against Jaune’s skin is almost enough to make him melt, for him to want to  _beg_ the other to take them somewhere better than a crumby closet, back to one of their dorms while teammates were in class—

But, that was too risky in case someone was to see, the two boy’s having a mutual understanding of how this works—they could drool over one another from afar, and meet occasionally in a secluded area, but if they were to be caught, well…a shitstorm was sure to stir up.

So, they had to keep this a secret, which, ended up being half the fun. The bigger of the two found a surprising amount of pleasure in being able to keep Jaune from squirming or making too much sound, to whisper dirty things into his ear and let hands wander while the blond could do nothing more than swallow back anything that wanted to force itself from his lips, or to keep his hips from practically bucking up against Cardin—

But it just felt so  _good_ when Jaune was touched like this, when hands felt his body and lips touched his lips, or neck, or—well, anywhere for that matter. It wasn’t his fault that he wanted to voice his own pleasure for his companion, to work the other up with what he could do—or  _moan._ To just, wrap Cardin around his own fingers for a time—

But, that would have to wait until they could come to terms with this weird, undeniable attraction, to where they could voice it  _freely_ and take advantage of empty dorms.

Though, for now, they would keep themselves crowded up in the tiny supply closet, their bodies practically forced together as Cardin holds Jaune’s hips, their lips working together in feverish passion, yearning for one another like they’d never felt  _love_ before.


End file.
